retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Antonica Timeline
These quests take place in Antonica and are for levels 10-20. Although the NPCs are all of good alignment, most quests can be done by anyone of either alignment (but watch out for guards!). If you are starting here at level 10, then you'll want to begin with the new main quest series, the Gnoll Investigation Series. This series and the Cook's Assistant series are the lowest level series in Antonica. Gnoll Investigation Series This is the starting quest series in Antonica. It will take you to most of the major quest hubs around the zone, letting you pick up the rest of the quest series in a suitable order. The first NPC will only speak to Qeynos/Kelethin/New Halas characters, so the whole quest line is probably off-limits to evil characters. * Note, Exiles may also complete these quests. Starts with Tyllia Navar - atop the rocks southwest of # Suspicious Activity (13) # Qeynos Castaway's Isle (Quest) (14) # Gnoll Shipping Lanes (14) # The Gnoll Cave (Antonica) (15) # Report to Magnon (16) # The Magic of the Cavemaw Grubs (16) - from 'Magnon Baelvurn' at a camp west of # Lord Kylar's Problem (16) # Rescue Revyl Kylar (20) # Return to Magnon (16) # Into the Cave (17) # Report to Bulvar (18) # Gnoll Leaders, Part I: Animator Z'Apha (17) - from 'Bulvar Rakgam' at # Gnoll Leaders, Part II: Bra'ak the Reptile (18) # Gnoll Leaders, Part III: Tactician Mengs (18) # Gnoll Leaders, Part IV: Graalwen and Jayl'Krik (18) At Sayer's Outfitters This is the lowest-level quest hub in Antonica, and a good place to start at level 10. These quest lines can be done in parallel. It's most efficient to work on them all at the same time. 'Sighard Sayer' #Delivery From Sayer's Outfitters (18) #Vengeance for Marlea Sayer (20) 'Matsy Rollingpin' - Halfling standing beside the counter upstairs. #Achoo - Antonican Pepper (11) #Blub Blub Something Smells Fishy (13) #Killing With Kindness, One Barbarian at a Time (10) #Care Package for Blarton (10) #Spicy Meat Pie (13) #Mail Delivery for Matsy (18) - ''leads to Thundering Steppes Timeline Haddek Vimki - Dwarf standing on the bar downstairs. #Running Out Of Beer (10) #Ouch! My Head (12) #Rise and Shine Wine (15) #Practical Joke on Blarton (15) Landwyn Velamir - Wood Elf standing to the right of the front door #Under a Shady Tree (10) #A Bow for a Beauty (13) #She Will Be A Shining Petal (15) #Peppermints and Potions (16) #Song to Prexus (15) Tanen Danos - Barbarian Bowyer, at the top of the stairs *The Whereabouts of Clan McMarrin (23) Near The North Qeynos Gate Knight-Lieutenant Alesso #Qeynosian Civil Service (10) (repeatable 5 times) Farmer Walcott #There Mite be Trouble (10) Captain Eitoa #The Keep of the Ardent Needle (Quest) (15) #Gnoll Report (18) At Qeynos Hill Dancer #A Frontierslady's Task (15) #Battle with the Timberclaws (14) #''Dancer now tells you to go talk to Sighard Sayer at Sayer's Outfitters'' Ignar Steadirt #Lord Grimrot's Scythe (18) At Windstalker Village Hartok Woolyman #Patchwork Rugs (16) #Door to Door Delivery (16) #Attack of the Killer Bear (20) - gives access to Shattered Vale solo instance Blarton Blumble #Lucky Lure (15) #Fishing Hole Hunt (18) #The One That Got Away (15) #Fishing For Bait (18) Licha #Sparkly or Nothing (20) #A New Dress, NOW! (20) #Licha, Dancing Queen (20) #She Has Ribbons In Her Hair (17) Daryann Stormrider *The Balance of Life (17) The Keep of the Ardent Needle Cooper #Letter to Riason (23) - takes you to Riason Hanagom in Windstalker Village #Wanted by Order of the City of Qeynos (18) examine a wanted poster #A Rediscovered Shrine (28) - from Riason Hanagom in Windstalker Village, takes you to The Thundering Steppes Coldwind Coastline at the Darkclaw Crab beach (-2393,-342) near the Coastal Grove Sparrow Cogcarrier in Antonica or Heron Cogcarrier in The Commonlands #The 999 Year Old Port (20) in Antonica or The Commonlands #Getting the Smarmy Sprocket Underway (25) takes you to the #Save the Pirates (34) takes you to the Prison of Admiral Grimgadget Evernight Cemetary Rikantus #Scrawlings in the Dark (18) takes you to Blackburrow #The Trials of Sir Morgan (Quest) (27) takes you to The Thundering Steppes #The Hidden Riddle (32) takes you to the Ruins of Varsoon in The Thundering Steppes #Whispers of Fortune (32) takes you to Nektulos Forest Access Quests *'a small hideout' (15-20 Group) - Quest: A Strange Gem - drops from random mobs throughout Antonica *'The Buccaneer's Rest' (13-20 Group) - Quest: A Brass Key - drops from random mobs throughout Antonica *'Shattered Vale' (16-20 Solo) - See the Hartok series above See Also *List of all Antonica Quests *Additional Antonica Quests *Condemned Catacomb Timeline *Thundering Steppes Timeline